TazerCraft
Resumo: TazerCraft Wiki Pac e Mike -4.png Toin e Gutin.png Pac e Maraia.png Tião e Vanderlei.png Magos.png Orcs.png Elfos.png Humanos.png ViladoBoi1.png MontanhaDoRenegados1.png ChumeCompany1.png ChumeCity.png ChumePousadaDeFrente.png Mike -1.jpg Desenho de mikethelink.png Pac e Mike -4.png Toin e Gutin.png Pac e Maraia.png Tião e Vanderlei.png Pac -3.jpg Pacemike.jpg Conheça melhor tudo sobre o canal TazerCraft, que é um canal do YouTube focado em Minecraft (Mas com a presença de outros jogos) sendo o canal formado por duas pessoas: Pac e Mike. Se você já ouviu falar deles e quer conhecer mais sobre tudo que se passa nesse canal, de mais uma olhada nessa grande Wiki, a Wiki do canal TazerCraft! Tag: Se estiver faltando algo nesta wiki, entre em contato comigo no Twitter: @SrDougk Esclarecendo um pouco Este canal para a maioria dos fãs é realmente muito bom, pelo simples fato de eles usarem tudo de uma forma criativa e inteligênte, eles realmente se empenham para dar muita força no canal. Eles estão atualmente com mais de 1.000.000 inscritos, e todos conhecem as lendas do canal. Pode se ver durante o percurso inteiro que o canal teve em todos esses meses que eles foram criando vários mascotes. Dois dos primeiros mascotes criados pela dupla durante todo o canal foi Estefanona e Joaquina, que são, respectivamente, uma caixa de música do Minecraft e o disco de música (que na opinião da dupla Pac e Mike é o melhor som) nomeado pelos criadores de Minecraft de Cat chamado de Joaquina. Outros dos mascotes que são muito conhecidos na história do canal são Gutin e Carla, que na história, eles se amam estao prestes a se casar. Gutin é um mascote que foi encontrado pela primeira vez na série Minecraft Guerra 3 na base dos Orcs em cima de uma das duas pilastras ao lado de uma cascata de lava. Pac e Mike tinham na verdade encontrado duas cabeças naquele mesmo local (uma em cada pilastra) sendo que Mike derrubou acidentalmente a primeira cabeça na lava, perdendo-a para sempre. Essa cabeça que foi perdida para a lava foi nomeada de Nitug, que ser or perceber, é o nome "Gutin" ao contrário, e só pra esclarecer, os dois eram irmãos. Dúvida: Por que "TazerCraft"? O Nome "TazerCraft" é devido a junção dos nomes de Pac e Jvpc, pois no início do canal quem participavam eram eles. "Ta" vem de "Tarik" que é o primeiro nome de Pac na vida real. "ze" vem de "Zé", pois Pac e outras pessoas chamavam Jvpc de Zé naquela época. O "r" só tem função de aperfeiçoamento, pois se ficasse só "Taze" iria ficar estranho, e daí que vem o "r". Craft, como o nome já diz, vem de "Minecraft", que é o foco do canal, ou também, StarCraft, que era um jogo que eles jogavam bastante no início do canal! Os Chumadores "Chumadores" é o nome que Pac e Mike decidiram dar para quem é fã dos moços. Qual quer pessoa pode ser um chumador, basta saber o que é. Chumador também pode dar nome a verbos, tipo o verbo "Chumar", que Pac e Mike criaram. Um exemplo de frase em que se usa este verbo é: "Pac e Mike são muito loucos pois nao param de chumar". Chumador também pode ser um nome, como o nome "Chume", que foi dado a um dos cachorros que Pac e Mike tiveram muito tempo atrás no canal. Chumador também pode se dar nome a times, como o time dos Chumadores, por exemplo. Amigos de Pac e Mike, como Tayr, Jvnq, Rezende, Febatista, MoonKase, EduKof, LuginBr, Kazzio, Ambu, PlaayDark, Ttensinhos, Gamermestre, Wolff, entr outros. Se quer saber detalhadamente sobre Pac e Mike, clique nos links abaixo: Para saber mais sobre Pac, clique neste link! Para saber mais sobre Mike, Clique neste link! Como Pac e Mike se conheceram? Como todos sabem, no início do canal só participavam apenas Pac e Jvpc (Obs: Cuidado, não confunda Jvnq com Jvpc). Jvpc teve alguns problemas no início do canal, ele deveria viajar para morar em outro lugar sem muito acesso ao mundo dos games. Pac estava ficando triste com a despedida de Jvpc (Primo de Pac) e daí ficou. Um tal de Mike apareceu e foi o primeiro a pedir a Pac no MSN para poder participar de um vídeo, e assim, os dois começaram a gravar juntos e separadamente. Até hoje Pac e Mike se conhecem e gravam sempre vídeos juntos, nunca separados. Uma coisa que poucos novatos sabem é como Pac e Mike se viram pela primeira vez na vida real. No ano de 2013, mas ou menos no mês de Outubro, os dois foram a um evento chamado BGS, que ocorre todo ano. É um evento de games, etc. Aproveitando a oportunidade, os dois assim como vários youtubers fizeram um encontro de inscritos na BGS 2013. Atualmente Jvpc tem um canal sozinho com aproximadamentee 2.000 inscritos e poucos vídeos. Clique aqui para conhecer o canal do JVPC! :3 Mascotes (Completo) Saiba agora qual a origem, o objetivo, a história de cada um dos mascotes do canal TazerCraft. (Cada um vai ter um texto falando sobre.) ➤ Mascotes Primários/Principais 7 São os mascotes mais conhecidos no canal, os que mais aparecem, o que tem uma história mais complexa. ---- > Gutin e Nitug Gutin é um dos personagens mais famosos no canal TazerCraft pelo simples fato de que Pac e Mike sempre citarem ele nos vídeos. Praticamente todos que assistem o TazerCraft conhecem Gutin. Gutin é uma cabeça de steve (no Minecraft vanilla) companheiro de Pac e Mike e espécie de referência do canal. Ele tem uma história bem complexa envolvando fatos muito marcantes no canal. Ele foi descoberto por Pac e Mike no episódio 2 de Minecraft Guerra 3. Na época do Minecraft Guerra 3, em que Pac e Mike eram elfos, eles precisavam da ajuda de uma tribo diferente para se aliar contra as etinias inimigas. Pac e Mike logo acharam os humanos, que os ofereceram uma espécie de desafio com recompença. Eles deveriam capturar uma cabeça que estaria em cima de uma pilastra perto de uma cascata de lava na base dos inimigos (Orcs). Pac e Mike, aceitando o desafio, chegaram lá e capturaram a cabeça facilmente. Mas algo que eles não sabiam é que haveria duas cabeças. Mike com cuidado pegou uma das cabeças e ela sem querer caiu na lava, enquanto a outra ficou a salvo nas mãos de Pac. Não se sabe se a cabeça que caiu na lava era Gutin ou Nitug, mas obviamente sabe-se que dês do tempo em que o Minecraft Guerra 3 aconteceu até hoje Pac e Mike tratam a cabeça salva como Gutin. Poderia ser ele uma armadilha? Gutin vem acompanhando Pac e Mike em quase todas as séries. Minecraft Guerra 3, Minecraft Guerra 4, A Era do Futuro, Minecraft Guerra 5, Mega Aventura, e especialmente Operação G.U.T.I.N. Em toda a série que Gutin aparece, Pac e Mike fazem uma homenagem a ele. Uma série em que teve uma grande homenagem foi "A Era do Futuro", em que a dupla fez uma padaria em seu nome, "Padaria do Gutin". Em "Minecraft: A Série", a hitória se repete, eles renovam a padaria desta vez mais bonita e aconchegante, mas infelizmente sem a presença do Gutin. Por que? Porque ele, na série "Operação G.U.T.I.N" é dito estar na lua por uma missão pela sua amada Carla, e acaba sendo "capturado". Por muito tempo Gutin está na lua. Já que Pac e Mike perderam a oportunidade de salvar Gutin na série "Operação G.U.T.I.N", agora eles querem salvar na série "Minecraft, A Revolução". Vamos ver se eles terão resultado. Se sim, será um momento de felicidade para todos os fãs! ---- > Carla A Carla é uma jovem moça dedicada e muito esforçada. No minecraft, ela é conhecida como "Quarry", que é uma mineradora de chunk automática. Mas como Pac e Mike adoram 'Brasileirar' as palavras difíceis, eles decidiram colocar o nome dela como "Carla", que, de certa forma, é Quarry em português no dicionário do TazerCraft. Carla tem uma família bem grande! Como sua mãe (Carlona), pai (Carlo), avô (Carlão), irmã (Edna Carla), prima (Cristina), etc. Seu ex-namorado se chama Pedro e seu namorado e futuro marido é o Gutin. A Carla surgiu na série "Minecraft Tekkit Guerra", no episódio 13 (Minecraft Tekkit - Parte 13: Minerador Automático), e até hoje é um dos principais mascotes do canal. Teve aparições em várias séries, como a maioria dos Minecraft Guerras (1,2,3,4), A Era do Futuro, A Revolução, etc. Pode-se dizer que Pac e Mike amam muito a Carla, ela é muito importante e está nos corações da maioria dos inscritos. Quem conhece o canal sabe que ela existe, e sabe suas funções. Ela já foi vítima de sequestro, de roubo e de assasinato. Uma das coisas mais marcantes que aconteceu com ela foi sua morte na série "Minecraft Guerra 3", em que o time dos Magos roubam ela e ela acaba morrendo. Teve um vídeo especial apenas para o enterro dela, que foi no fundo do mar. Gutin e outras pessoas estavam presentes. Uma coisa que poucos sabem é que Pedro até hoje ama a Carla e quer ficar com ela, mas ela não o ama. Pode-se dizer que ele traiu ela e era incopetente no momento de relacionamento. Hoje ela, Pac, Mike e Gutin odeiam Pedro e amam Gutin, por ser honesto e de bom coração. Tanto que na série "Operação G.U.T.I.N" ele foi até a lua para fazer uma grande homenagem a sua amada, escrever seu nome para que todos na terra vejam e conheçam a tão amada "Carla". ---- > Stefanona e Joaquina Assim como um tipo normal de dupla musical, Stefanona e Joaquina são um par de sapatos, um necessita do outro. As duas tiveram sua primeira aparição na série "Corrida pela Lã V.1" e até joje são muito conhecidas e amadas para quem já viu. Tiveram várias aparições pelo simples fato de que a primeira temporada de CPL ter cido bastante sedo em relação ao tempo de duração do canal. ---- > Toin Toin, pai de Gutin. Representado por uma estátua alta de obsidian, originalmente o totem do ThaumCraft que aparece aleatóriamente pelo mundo. Toin tem poderes grandes, e os usa para o bem da terra, tanto que conseguiu deter os estragos de Gutin e Nitug, transformando-os em cabeças. Sua primeira aparição foi no 2º episódio de "Minecraft Guerra 4" assim que o time encontra a base fixa. Mas só no 3º episódio que Pac e Mike olham para a cara dele e dão um nome. Seu nome teve muitos aplausos, pelo motivo de ser um nome forte; Toin. ---- > Pedro Pedro é a máquina abolida por Pac e Mike, a odiada, a fracassada, a "merda". Pedro, no minecraft, é mais conhecido como "Pump", máquina de sugar óleo/petróleo. Assim como a Carla, Pac e Mike 'brasileiraram' seu nome e assim ficou. Pedro também assim como Carla, nasceu na série "Minecraft Tekkit Guerra", sustentando a empresa "Pedrobrás" em quanto a Carla sustentava a "Carlabrás". Ele era últil e amado naquela época, até começar a ter brigas e ódios com Carla. Atualmente os dois estão separados, Pedro ama Carla, mas Carla não o ama. Mas mesmo que ele seje odiado, ele é importante em algumas partes e é obrigado a ser feito. ➤ Mascotes Secundários 11 Mascotes que são conhecidos pela maioria dos fãs, mas que aparecem menos e tem uma história menos complexa. > Daniel e Daniela Casal de vagalumes do mod "Twilight Florest". Aparecem em "Minecraft Guerra 3", especialmente no enterro da Carla, aparecem também em "A Era do Futuro". ---- > Dogão Construção em forma de cão, um dos mais conhecidos mascotes de Pac e Mike. Aparece em "Minecraft Tekkit Guerra 2", "Minecraft Guerra 3", "Minecraft Guerra 4" e "Corrida pela lã V.7". ---- > Maria Ruanita e Mario Ruanito Maria Ruanita é uma galinha simpática que nasceu de um ovo, e depois morreu. Após sua morte Pac e Mike decidem criar um parque aquático com seu nome após a indicação de suas últimas palavras. Pac e Mike ressucita Maria Ruanita, mas ela não estava satisfeita, dai Pac e Mike criam um marido para acompanhar-lhe, Mario Ruanito. O Casal de mascotes mais bisarros da história do canal. Estão em "A Hora da Ciência". ---- > Zumbi / Rodolfo Em "Minecraft Guerra 3", Pac e Mike que tem Gutin como troféu, ganham um parceiro para Gutin, Zumbi, representado pela vóz de Cellbit. Em Minecraft Guerra 4, Rodolfo aparece identico a Gutin, mas atualmente ele é uma cabeça de Zumbi. Será a mesma pessoa ou não? ---- > Jetosbaldo Na vida real, Pac/Tarik tem um coelhinho de pelúcia amável. No passeio para São Paulo, acidentamente Jestosbaldo cai do prédio e morre. Provavelmente ele ainda está vivo nas mãos de Pac. ---- > Chume Na época do "Minecraft Tekkit Guerra" para anteriormente, o mascote principal do canal era o Chume, cachorro de Pac e Mike. ---- > Carlona, Carlo e Carlão Carlona: Mãe da Carla, Carlo: Pai da Carla. Carlão: Avô da Carla. Os três aparecem em "Minecraft Guerra 4", Carlo aparece novamente em "Minecraft, A Revolução". ---- > Remo Remo é um ótimo companheiro para Carla enquanto ela está minerando. Ele surgiu no episódio 34 de "Minecraft: A Revolução" e pode se tornar um dos mascotes mais conhecidos, quem sabe? ➤ Mascotes Terciários 12 Mascotes que apareceram poucas ou até uma vez. Tiveram um relacionamento grande com Pac e Mike mas que não tiveram grande repercução. > Tião e Vanderlei Respectivamente, Machadão e Espadona de Pac e Mike na série "TazerCraft Adventure". ---- > Paracetamau, Lamar e Paracetabem Cachorros imortais de um mod na série "Confronto Final". Paracetamau pertencia a Pac e Lamar a Mike. Após o sumisso de Paracetamau, Pac nomeia outro cachorro de "Para ce ta bem". ---- > Junin Pernambucano Baú com vida, amigo de Mike e inimigo de Pac. É criado em "Minecraft Guerra 5" e ressurge no inferno na série "A Hora da Ciência". ---- > Astoboldo Baú com vida de Pac, assim como Junin, do Mike. É criado em "Minecraft Guerra 5" e nunca mais apareceu. ---- > Renatin Parente de Dogão. Aparece em "Minecraft Guerra 3". ---- > Laringa Cavalo amarelo aralanjado de Mike da série "TazerCraft Adventure" ---- > Sandy Dinossauro de Pac e Mike na série "TazerCraft Adventure" ---- > Edna Carla Irmã da Carla que está prestes a ser criada na série "Minecraft, A Revolução". ---- > Mano Billy Armor Stand personificado amigo de Pac e Mike. Aparece em "Minecraft, A Revolução". ---- > Patrício e Maquiavel Escorpiões vermelhos de Mike e Pac na série "Grande Aventura". ---- > Stonislau Máscara de vudu indígena para Mike, cara do capeta para Pac. Aparece em "A Hora da Ciência". ---- > Tobias Cofre/porco nomeado de Tobias pelos inscritos. Aparece em "A Hora da Ciência". ---- > Rex Cão de Pac e Mike na série "SCI Minecraft" ➤ Mascotes Quaternários 23 Mascotes que apareceram uma vez e foram totalmente esquecidos, mas podem voltar a serem lembrados. > Maraia Girlfriend/ Namorada de Pac em "Minecraft: A Série". ---- > Tateane Moça de verde do mod "Ars Magica", aparece em "TazerCraft Adventure 2" e "Minecraft Guerra 5". ---- > Bomfinácio Cabra de Mike que comia tudo em "Grande Aventura". ---- > Plocivíl Cavalo de Mike em "Grande Aventura". ---- > Puff Coelho de Mike em "Grande Aventura". ---- > Bizão, O Touro, El Toro e El Bulfalo Canhões de TNTs de Pac e Mike nas séries de "TNT Wars" e alguns minigames de TnT. ---- > Jabiscleido Golfinho de Pac e Mike em "Grande Aventura" ---- > Aristoldo Mais uma cabra na série "Grande Aventura". ---- > Clér Assim como a Carla, cujo nome veio de "Quarry", Clér veio de "Recycler", máquina de fazer scrap do mod Industrial Craft. Aparece na série "Minecraft Guerra 4" ---- > Melôni / Sheila Parente da Joaquina, disco de música rosa. Pac via seu nome como "Melôni", mas Mike via como "Sheila". Aparece em um dos primeiros episódios de "Minecraft Guerra 4" ---- > Jorginho Estátua pequena, amigo de Pac e Mike em "A Lenda de Redstone 2". ---- > Eurípedes e Dundrean Carros de Pac e Mike em GTA IV. ---- > Ruth Ovelha de cor roxa de Gamermestre, conhecida por Pac e Mike. Aparece no episódio 4 (de estratégia) em "Minecraft Guerra 4" ---- > Sabrino Robo de Mike que aparece no início de "Operação G.U.T.I.N". Ele também aparece em "A Hora da Ciência" mas não com o mesmo nome. ---- > Julie Abóbora de Pac e Mike que foi criada a partir da plantação em "Minecraft, A Revolução". ---- > Lansivânio Cavalo de Pac em "Grande Aventura". ---- > Márcia Disco de música parente da Joaquina, com cor verde claro e verde escuro. Surge em uma dungeon no início da série "Minecraft Tekkit Guerra 2". ---- > Cristina Prima da Carla feita por RezendeEvil. Aparece em "Minecraft Guerra 4". ---- > Kinder Tartaruga rica do Mike que saiu de um KinderOvo. Aparece no ep.30 de "Minecraft, A Revolução". ---- > Chocobos: Chumei e Xerê Chumei e Xerê foram, respectivamente, os Chocobos de Pac e Mike na série "TazerCraft Adventure". Foi a única vez em que eles apareceram. Eles aparecem pela primeira vez no episódio 5 da série citada. ➤ Mascotes Quintenários 4 Mascotes citados mas nunca mostrados, ou mascotes que só existem na realidade da fala. > Xedeclei e Derpina Galinhas de Mike, provavelmente na vida real. ---- > Chumei e Xerê Chumei e Xerê são variações de palavras, frases, verbos e nomes criadas por Pac e Mike, significam de tudo entre todos. Quem conhece o canal sabe do espírito Chumei, que participa de várias ações e itens, como a Espada Chumei, e o espírito Xerê, que assim como Chumei, tem suas mesmas características, com ações e itens diferentes, como a Espada Xerê. Antigamente, só existia o Chumei, mas a partir de um tempo surgiu o Xerê. Atualmente, Chumei segue o caminho de Pac e Xerê o de Mike. ---- Tag: Há + de 60 Mascotes escritos nestes tópicos, no total. ---- A Grande maioria dos mascotes surgiram no canal e fizeram um sucesso que até hoje persiste, outros apareceram em séries pequenas, mascotes de séries como Grande Aventura, em que Pac e Mike fizeram uma zoológico, ou Minecraft Guerra, onde ao decorrer das temporadas cada vez mais nasceram mascotes, que vocês sabem quais. Se quiser ajudar a lembrar de mais mascotes, sabendo que esqueci de algum, entre em contato comigo no Twitter: @SrDougk Fotos de alguns mascotes: Maxresdefault (2).jpg|Thumbnail de um vídeo de uma saga na série MCG3. CarlaEnterroThumbNail.jpg|Thumbnail de um vídeo sobre a morte da Carla no Minecraft Guerra 3. Pac, Mike e Gutin.png|Mike, Gutin e Pac. Toin e Gutin.png|Gutin em cima de seu pai, Toin. Pac e Maraia.png|Pac e Maraia, sua namorada em "Minecraft: A Série". Tião e Vanderlei.png|Mike e Pac segurando Vanderlei e Tião. Laringa.png|Print rápido de Laringa, em "Tazercraft Adventure". Séries > Minecraft Multiplayer: O Canal TazerCraft atualmente já criou mais de 20 séries, em aproximadamente três anos de duração. O canal nasceu no dia 12 de Julho de 2011 e seu primeiro vídeo foi postado no dia 13 de Julho de 2011, sendo a primeira série com nome de "Minecraft Multiplayer". Seu primeiro vídeo desta série tem nome de "Ep'1 Minecraft Multiplayer - "Casa da Capivara"" onde, na verdade quem começa são Pac e Jvpc, (Atenção: Jvpc não é o Jvnq!) sendo que Mike ainda não tinha aparecido no início. Mike aparece pela primeira vez no episódio "Ep'5 Minecraft Multiplayer - "Piscina!"" e pode-se perceber que seu áudio naquela época não era nada bom, mas se você é um fãn do canal TazerCraft, tem que conferir esta série até o final. ---- > Aventura no Aether: A Segunda série do canal foi "Aventura no Aether" que Mike, sozinho, gravou. Eu particularmente nunca assisti essa série mas se quer ver é só ir no canal e procurar o 26º vídeo do canal ou clicando neste link que é o primeiro vídeo dessa série: Ep'1 - Aventura no Aether ---- > CSI Minecraft: Pouco depois do início do canal, teve uma série que muitos viram e até hoje cobram sua volta. É CSI Minecraft. Uma série baseada no programa de tv "CSI - Investigação Criminal". Foi uma das melhores séries, não na minha opinião, mas na opinião de muitos inscritos. Mas é uma série que promete voltar ao canal com força. ---- > Herobrine - A Lenda: Mas sem falar muito sobre cada série, vamos pular para as mais legais. A série que mudou completamente o canal foi "Herobrine - A Lenda", simplismente uma série de atuação que por minha opinião é a melhor série do canal. Herobrine a Lenda foi uma série estilo machinima, em que Pac, Mike, Batista e Cafeinado tinham nomes diferentes e procuravam saber mais sobre essa lenda que seria do Herobrine e acabam sendo amaldiçoados. Sinseramente, essa série serve como um filme, mas um filme extenso, muito longo. No total, juntando todos os episódios, a série tem 4 horas de duração. Então se você quer relaxar, pegar um lanche para comer, assistir um estilo de filme que você nunca viu na vida, recomendo assisitir "Herobrine - A Lenda: O Filme"! Será que você aguenta? Clique aqui para ir a Playlist completa de "Herobrine - A Lenda" ou Clique aqui para ver "Herobrine : A Lenda - O FILME" que é uma junção de todos os episódios como se fosse um filme real. ---- > Herobrine - A Vingança: Atualmente, está sendo lentamente produzido a série "Herobrine - A Vingança" que por sinal está sendo bem melhor que a primeira série. Passe no canal e veja os três primeiros episódios já estreados. ---- > Minecraft Tekkit Guerra, Minecraft Tekkit Guerra 2, Minecraft Guerra 3, Minecraft Guerra 4, Minecraft Guerra 5 e Minecraft Guerra: Origens: A Segunda série mais épica de todo o canal é "Minecraft Guerra", que é uma série que uma certa quantidade de times lutam entre si para ganhar direito a algumas coisas! As primeiras temporadas que não tem um número específico (Antes de Minecraft Tekkit Guerra) eu não irei coloca-las aqui, mas se quiser ver pode procurar no canal. Já a primeira temporada propriamente dita é "Minecraft Tekkit Guerra", que na verdade, esta temporada não teve nenhuma guerra, mas eu digo isso por mim, que é muito divertido assistir essa temporada. A segunda temporada foi na opinião da maioria do público que assite TazerCraft, a melhor de todas, pois envolve as guerras tudo certinho, sem erros, ou seja, era um tempo bom. Clique aqui para ia a Playlist de "Minecraft Guerra Tekkit 2". A Partir a terceira temporada a série começou a ser chamado oficialmente de "Minecraft Guerra". Na minha opinião a terceira temporada foi a melhor de todas, pelo simples motivo de que foi onde o Gutin surgiu! (Esqueci de falar que Carla nasce no Minecraft Guerra Tekkit 1) Clique aqui para ir a Playlist de Minecraft Guerra 3! A Partir da Quarta Temporada as coisas começam a mudar! Começa a voltar a história de como era na segunda temporada, guerras a cada 5 episódios, etc. A Quarta temporada inteira foi muito muito foda. Agora vamos ao assunto menos bom e que ninguém gosta muito de lembrar, a desastrosa "Minecraft Guerra 5", que na minha opinião, e com certeza, na opinião de muitas pessoas, foi a pior temporada de Minecraft Guerra, pelo simples fato de que quase ninguém respeitava as regras (não vou citar nomes) usando coisas muito op nas guerras, sem pensar que é uma simples guerra inicial. Minecraft Guerra 6: Origens estréia dia 16/08/2014 (sábado) as 14:00. Assim que a série chegar ao 6º episódio irei contar um pouco para vocês sobre! Se quer saber mais detalhado sobre a série "Minecraft Guerra", por favor, clique no link: Este link vai reredicionar você para uma página da Wiki feita por um fãn (MrHarryXD) ---- > Grande Aventura e Mega Aventura: Uma das primeiras série que envolve essa categoria (Survival com mods) foi "Grande Aventura", onde Pac e Mike fizeram várias coisas ao decorrer da série, entre elas, um zoológico que eles denominaram de "ChumeZoo", ajudaram vilas, exploraram muito, entre outras coisas! Essa série teve no total 12 episódios. O próximo (segundo) dessa categoria é "Mega Aventura" que apareceu dias depois que Grande Aventura acabou. Foi uma série pequena de 5 episódios, mas também muito divertida, onde Pac e Mike tem vários coelhos (lililu, ane, put, tati, etc) e uma casa num bioma de oasis. Nessa série eles também exploram bastante o mapa cheio de biomas bonitos e vão ao Aether novamente! Mas dessa vez o Aether 2! ---- > TazerCraft Adventure, TazerCraft Adventure 2 e Operação G.U.T.I.N: O Próximo dessa categoria de séries é o próprio "TazerCraft Adventure" que durou cerca de 8 episódios onde Pac e Mike criam uma estufa, um viveiro para dinossauros, mas principalmente coleção de árvores. Essa série termina quando eles vão ao Nether e dias depois dessa série ter acabado começa a "TazerCraft Adventure 2" que é basicamente uma continuação mas não naquele mapa. Essa série durou apenas dois episódios por que Pac e Mike lembraram que na série "A Era do Futuro" eles iam fazer o casamento da Carla e do Gutin mas, com esse esquecimento, Pac e Mike resolveram criar a série "Operação G.U.T.I.N" para mostrar uma história de que Gutin foi para a lua escrever o nome de Carla lá, para mostrar a ela que a ama muito, mas eles descobrem que Carla está grávida e Gutin precisaria voltar logo pra Terra para casar antes que o filho nassa. É uma série bem complexa, mas envolve muita história, e isso é legal, também. O Lado ruim da série "Operação G.U.T.I.N" é que é uma série demorada, pra se ter uma ideia, o último episódio saiu em Abril de 2014. O Ultimo episódio soltado termina com Pac, Mike e Jvnq na lua, finalmente. Depois disso, nada mais pode ser dito, pois a série simplismente parou se ser feita, e o casamento da carla estava marcado para 31 de março. Parece que uma coisa que Pac e Mike não conseguem fazer é o casamento da Carla e do Gutin. Mas será que algo está sendo feito? Só Deus sabe. ---- > A Era do Futuro: Uma série que foi bastante épica no canal, foi "A Era do Futuro" onde Pac e Mike mechem bastante com o mod ThaumCraft com o objetivo de fazer golems para o casamento de Carla e Gutin, que acaba não acontecendo. Mas se você assistir essa série com certeza você vai gostar, pois foi uma das séries mais engraçadas e com muito conteúdo do canal. A Era do Futuro foi uma série onde mais de 30 youtubers mechiam com os mods disponíveis e faziam vilas, ajudando um ao outro. Pac, Mike, Jv e Febatista foram os moradores da "Vila do Boi", que foi o nome que Pac e Mike deram a vila onde eles estavam residindo. ---- > A Hora da Ciência: Outra série que foi um tanto quanto épica, foi "A Hora Da Ciência", que foi uma série onde três times de 6 a 7 pessoas avançavam para os eventos que recorreriam a série (que acabou não tendo nenhum por problemas de mapa), mas nessa série, Pac e Mike fizeram um grande parque aquático, o Parque Aquático Maria Ruanita que foi uma homenagem a uma galinha que morreu em um dos episódios. Essa foi uma das séries mais engraçadas do canal, vale a pena conferir! ---- > Minecraft: A Revolução: Vamos falar agora de uma série muito diferente no canal, uma série que de certa forma envolve aventuras no modo survival com mods. Minecraft: A Revolução é uma série diária no canal TazerCraft que teve seu primeiro episódio no dia 26 de julho, e que desde seu lançamento foi bastante adorada pelos fãs. Eu sou um dos fãs que mais gostou e gosta desta série. Minecraft: A Revolução é uma série de aventura no modo survival com mods, em que o objetivo de Pac e Mike é explorar a maior quantidade de mods possíveis. Mods de plantação, decoração, máquinas e indústrias, mágica, micelânia, diversão, exploração, entre outros. Eles tem em mente que esta série vá gerar uma grande quantidade de episódios pelo fato de o modpack ter uma variação muito grande de mods, que vai proporcionar muitas aventuras para Pac e Mike! Há vários planos para esta série, não se sabe se um episódio ou outro eles vão chamar alguém, ou fazer algo absurdo! Muitas pessoas dizem não gostarem desta série e dizem que ela é enjoativa, mas na minha opinião ela deve continuar diária, pois não é como Minecraft Guerra, que tem um limite de episódios por semana, ela é disponível para ser feita quando eles quiserem, des de que os dois estejam disponíveis para gravar! Para a maioria que diz não gostar da série e que diz que não assiste, eu recomendo assistir. Eu assisti todos os episódios e digo que não me arrependo, é uma série incrível com uma temática diferente, dizer que uma série em dupla com mods é chato deveria acabar! As pessoas nem assistem e ficam falando mau, mas isso acontece com muitas séries épicas, sem motivo. Resumindo, Minecraft: A Revolução é uma série muito boa que vale a pena conferir. Lembra bastante TazerCraft Adventure, só que um pouco diferente! Clique aqui para ser transferido a playlist completa dos episódios de "Minecraft: A Revolução"! ---- > Clique aqui para ser redirecionado a página que fala sobre "GTA" do canal, feita por Batman10. ---- > Minecraft: A Série : Em Breve > Corrida pela lã : Em Breve > TnT Wars : Em Breve > SimCity : Em Breve > A Lenda de Redstone 2 : Em Breve > The Walking Craft 1 : Em Breve > Confronto Final : Em Breve Lugares Recorrentes as Séries > Chume Pousada: A Chume pousada foi o primeiro lugar principal do Minecraft Tekkit Guerra 2. Pac e Mike, por incrível que pareça, usaram a Jungle para o seu favor, planejando várias armadilhas, lugares secretos, bases de observação, entre outras! A Chume Pousada era muito bonita, na minha opinião e na opinião de muitos que viram a série. Lá era feito de madeira bruta e processada da Jungle, com folhas e vinheiras caindo. Infelizmente, depois da primeira guerra que foi na Chume Pousada, Pac, Mike, e os outros que tinham como base aquele local, deixaram de lado a Chume Pousada para poderem começar denovo num bioma de Montanhas que seria a Chume City. Mas não só deixaram de lado, eles deixaram o lugar bem "obscuro e macabro" com placas falando "Morra", "Vá embora", coisas do gênero. A Chume pousada foi um lugar imperial para o Canal, pois até hoje, pessoas lembram e fazem homenagem reconstruindo a tão famosa pousada, como foi no caso da "Corrida pela Lã V9", segundo mapa de CPL feito pelo KomLow, em que no início do mapa, pode se ver uma construção que seria a ChumePousada. Pac e Mike quando viram este local, ficaram emocionados. Veja você mesmo! ---- > ChumeCity: Pac, Mike, Rezende, Ttensinho e Febatista, após a primeira guerra do Minecraft Tekkit Guerra 2, mostram pela primeira vez ao público o local onde seria feita a ChumeCity. Lá já tinha alguns baús guardando itens importantes, o que mostrava que eles já tinha encontrado aquele local e planejavam fazer muitas coisas lá, e fizeram. No decorrer dos episódios tivemos várias bases de cada participante da ChumeCity, bases grandes e bonitas. Pac e Mike fizeram a base e ainda fizeram lugares que não há como esquecer, o Dogão, personagem que até hoje é conhecido, as salas subterrâneas onde Pac e Mike trabalhavam com indústrias e aprendiam a mecher com mods especialmente o Industrial Craft, entre outros! Na terceira guerra da série, a ChumeCity era o alvo. Muitas coisas aconteceram, coisas que nunca pensariamos juntos os criadores da série pensaram. Armadilhas totalmente funcionáveis. O legal é que naquela época, o Minecraft não tinha KeepInventory, o que fazia com que cada participante tivesse equipamentos reservas, caso morresse! No final, a ChumeCity não teve quase nenhum sinal de destroços, quase nada foi quebrado. Sinseramente, uma das melhores séries que o canal teve foi o Minecraft Tekkit Guerra 2. Na minha opinião, na opinião dos fundadores e na opinião da maioria dos inscritos, esta foi a melhor temporada de todas, tanto que o criadores estão tentando voltar as Origens no próximo Minecrafr Guerra, o "Minecraft Guerra: Origens" que seria a temporada número 6, e a 10ª no geral. ---- > ChumeCompany: Sem dúvida, o lugar mais importante do canal foi e é a ChumeCompany, local que proporcionou muitas lembranças e nostalgias. Mas não estou falando das ChumesCompanys em geral, estou falando da ChumeCompany. A primeira, a oficial. A ChumeCompany do primeiro Minecraft Tekkit Guerra. Um local em que Pac e Mike usaram toda sua criatividade e fizeram um local muito bonito, um dos mais bonitos de todos. A primeira ChumeCompany era um local de mármore em que Pac e Mike aprendiam a usar os mods do modpack "Tekkit". Era um local totalmente indústrial, cheio de máquinas e coisas automáticas, como uma fábrica de armaduras de ferro que Pac e Mike fizeram lá para os últimos episódios da série. Lembrando que nesta temporada de Minecraft Guerra, na própria Chume Company, nasce a Carla, que com o passar do tempo ganha um local só para sí, junto com o Pedro, primeiro marido dela. Este lugar seria a Pedrobrás e a Carlabrás, com referência a indústria "Petrobrás". Esse nome vem desta indústria por que a única coisa que o Pedro fazia era captar Óleo/petróleo, que Pac e Mike usaram para ajudar na indústria! ---- > Montanha dos Renegados: A Montanha dos Renegados foi a base de Pac, Mike e seus aliados durante todo o Minecraft Guerra 4. Lá, a maioria das casas usavam como matéria prima o mármore, para que cada casa não ficasse diferente da outra. No Minecraft Guerra 4, na Montanha dos Renegados, foi encontrado o atual mascote do canal nomeado de "Toin" que seria o Pai do Gutin. Muitas coisas misteriosas aconteceram naquela montanha, certamete, era um lugar místico, sagrado. A Base de Pac e Mike era uma caixa enorme (não totalemente quadrada) bonita, era muito parecido com a segunda ChumeCompany do Minecraft Guerra 2. No seu interior subterrâneo tinha o local onde consistiam as máquinas tanto do Industrial Craft quanto de outros mods. Essa base teve uma grande evolução, a primeira era uma simples montanha, depois comaçaram as construções de mármore que foram crescendo, já já temos a evolução da Reinforced Stone, que cobria todas as casas. Reinforcad Stone era um bloco do Industial Craft que é muito difícil de ser quebrado (A não ser com Vajra) e que permite maior proteção contra Nuke. Foi a segunda matéria prima da Montanha. Diferente da ChumeCity, na última guerra a Montanha dos Renegados foi quebrada quase por completo. Blocos em lugares aleatórios, crateras no chão feitas por Nuke, buracos, etc. Estava com codições em que não se imaginaria continuar vivendo lá, mas com alguns problemas envolvendo deslikes em vídeos do time oposto, os participantes resolveram terminar a série por ali. Eu não imagino o que eles teriam feito depois da destruição da vila na Montanha dos Renegados, provavelmente procurado um outro lugar para morar. E se fosse esse o caso, iria ganhar um espaço aqui neste tópico de Lugares recorrentes a séries! :3 ---- > Vila do Boi: A Vila do Boi foi a Vila que Pac, Mike, Batista e Jv fundaram na série "A Era do Futuro", que foi uma série que fez a chegada de vários inscritos no canal TazerCraft, incluindo eu. Essa série consistia em aproximadamente 40 participantes (Não é o número exato) que cada um poderia criar uma vila em que seus amigos poderiam residir lá. No caso, teve várias vilas. A vila da Discórdia, fundada pelo Rezende, A Vila dos Portugueses, fundada pelo Kazzio, A Vila das Amigas e a Vila Flutuante, fundada pela Malena, Kristy, BaixaMemória, José, etc, e A Vila do Boi, fundada pelo Pac e Mike. Era a vila que eu mais gostava, sinseramente, pois eles usavam muito a criatividade deles para poder construir. Nesta vila teve a base principal, onde eles guardavam seus itens, bem organizados, teve também a "Casa de Bruxo" onde Pac e Mike faziam suas magias relacionadas ao ThaumCraft 3, teve também a primeira "Padaria do Gutin", que tinha uma colheira automática de trigo usando os Golens do mod ThaumCraft, padaria muito bonita por sinal, e também tinha um moinho onde seria a plantação, mas na opinião deles aquele moinho estava ficando feio e resolveram tirar para poder reconstruir. A versão depois do moinho ficou muito mais organizada, muito mais legal, apesar de um moinho ser uma boa ideia para a plantação. Enfim, na Vila do Boi também tinha salas de máquinas, escadarias, jardins, portais para do Twilight Florest, entre outros lugares. A Vila do boi era um lugar muito bonito, no início, Pac e Mike tinham uma ideia de querer reconstruir a ChumeCompany, mas com o passar do tempo, suas ideias foram acabando e passou a ser apenas um casarão de madeira. Atrás da Vila, tinha um bioma muito fera que era cheio de "ilhinhas" e de água cercando o local. A idéia que eles queriam passar é que "Depois de um terrível desafio de atravessar o pantano do medo, você verá algo brilhando no horizonte, você chegará no seu destino, você chegará na ChumeCompany!". Outra coisa bem interessante é que era suposto o casamento da Carla e do Gutin ser na A Era do Futuro, na Vila do Boi, mas acabou não sendo. Logo depois criaram a série "Operação G.U.T.I.N" em que Pac, Mike, Jv, Batista, Ttensinho e Cafeinado deveriam ir a lua salvar Gutin antes do dia marcado para o casamento. Mas até hoje não teve nenhum episódio de Operação G.U.T.I.N após a parte em que eles chegam a lua, e terminam o episódio lá. ---- > Base dos Elfos, Orcs, Magos e Humanos: Na série "Minecraft Guerra 3", tiveram vários lugares que marcaram bastante a história de vários canais que participaram, incluindo TazerCraft. Foram as bases das classes Humanos, Magos, Orcs e a menor de todas, do Pac e do Mike, elfos. Os Elfos não tiveram só uma base, como mais uma que criaram após a destruição de sua base na guerra do episódio 10. Uma base bem legal. Lá tinha o santuário da Carla. Na base dos Orcs, liderada pelo Rezende, foi onde Pac e Mike encontraram Gutin e supostamente Nitug. Um deles caiu na lava, mas até hoje não se sabe qual deles. Acredita-se que foi Nitug. Na base dos Magos, liderada pelo Tayr e Jvnq, era numa outra dimensão, chamada Twilight Florest. Sua base era um castelo, mas acabaram construindo uma base em que ficava em cima de árvores gigantescas da dimensão, que acabaram sendo destruídas em uma guerra no episódio 8/9. Os magos tiveram outra base, desta vez no mundo normal. Era uma base flutuante. Teve até um episódio em que eles rapitam Gutin e Zombie e Pac e Mike vão em uma aventura atrás deles. A última base é a dos humanos, que era liderada pelo Febatista pelo Cafeeinado. Inicialmente, Pac e Mike se juntaram ao time deles, mas depois se tornaram rivais e os Elfos ficaram com os Orcs e Humanos com Magos. A Base dos humanos era bem simples, apenas uma vila. Pelo jeito que as coisas eram naquele mapa parecia que o mapa foi feito por uma outra pessoa, supostamente um gringo, mas nunca citaram nada sobre isso na série. Se você ainda não assistiu a série Minecraft Guerra 3, recomendo assistir logo, foi uma das melhores temporadas! Você não irá se arrepender. Esta temporada foi tão boa que até hoje cobram os criadores da série a fazer algo parecido a o que foi Minecraft Guerra 3, pois essa temporada foi muito diferente das outras. Eram 4 times, em todas as outras nunca tiveram tantos times assim, por isso que teve tantas bases diferentes para cada classe! Agora vamos falar um pouco sobre as localizações! A Base dos elfos era num lugar fechado em volta de um bioma de jungle (selva), mais precisamente dentro de uma gruta gigantesca, lá foi onde se construiu uma base com estilo diferente como se pode ver numa das fotos ao lado! A Base dos Orcs era num bioma de neve (Tundra), aparentemente bem gelado! Uma base de pedra com mini prisões e escada levando a lugares aleatórios e cataratas de lava! Foi lá onde se encontrou o Gutin! A Base dos Humanos era como eu disse, apenas uma vila, num bioma de campo arrodeado de montanhas de gelo! Em fim, a base dos magos. Um portal levando a Twilight Flores era uma espécie de prédio abandonado, num bioma de neve. A Base de verdade era na própria dimensão do Twilight Florest. ---- > ChumeZoo Em Breve - - - - ---- > Santuário da Carla Em breve - - - - ---- > Parque Aquático Maria Ruanita Em breve - - - - - ---- > ChumeCenter Um dos locaís mais conhecidos de "Minecraft: A Série" foi ChumeCenter, shopping criado por Pac e Mike no ep. 13 que após acharem um lugar, decidiram criar um shopping, mas não sabiam um nome, então decidiram colocar em votação, e os inscritos decidiram o nome por meio de uma votação na página oficial do Tazercraft no Facebook, e foi decidido que o nome seria ChumeCenter e em segundo lugar ficou "Shopão do Povão", que também era usado para se referir ao Shopping por Pac e Mike, a primeira loja do ChumeCenter foi a loja de Armas(Espadas) e que teve como primeiro convidado do Shopping o Jvnq, que ajudou a construir a loja de armas e doou um item para a loja (Spiderhook) que é uma teia que você joga para algum lugar e ela te puxa. ChumeCenter ficou muito conhecido na série por trazer vários participantes para ter uma loja, como por exemplo o Febatista, Rezende, etc. Contando até com desfiles, para a loja de sapatos e com um segurança (Jacaré) que "cuidava" do shopping, possuia também uma árvore de EXP na frente e já foi alvo de alguns desafios, como por exemplo, quando eles colocaram um Mobzilla do lado do Shopping para tentar proteger o shopping com ajuda do Rezende e Febatista. E assim foi criado um dos lugares mais conhecidos de toda a série, que com certeza trará ótimas recordações para os antigos e novos fãs do canal. (Obs: O Texto acima da ChumeCenter foi feito por Jonas. Skype dele para agradecimentos: live:j.bs_1 ---- > Base da Bandeira Vermelha Em breve - - - - - ---- > Fazenda Chumerei, ChumeCompany e Museu TazerCraft Fazenda Chumerei é a casa principal deles em Minecraft: A Revolução, que é, atualmente umas das principais séries do canal deles, possuindo dois andares e feita inteiramente de Mahogany que é a madeira usada nas paredes, teto, etc. Local onde eles criaram diversas plantações e máquinas, possuiu também um "Uvaral" como era chamado pelo Mike, que no caso é uma plantação de uva, que possui uma árvore gigante, que se os inscritos não tivessem avisado, poderia ter ultrapassado o limite do mundo e crashado o servidor, O "uvaral" era utilizado para fazer vinho na fabrica de vinho deles, que ficava em frente a fazenda Chumerei. A Fazenda Chumerei possui atualmente uma seção de tomate atrás da casa, oito seções ao lado onde eles plantam sementes de Ferro, Diamante, Carvão, Glowstone e outros, e possuí também uma Estufa, onde eles tem, em quatro seções, uma plantação de Essense Seeds, que no caso é utilizado para fazer sementes melhores. Na Fazenda Chumerei foi criado um dos mascotes do canal, o Mano Billy, que é um Armor Stand personalizado que fica de frente para a plantação de tomates da casa, tendo ao lado dele uma abóbora que se chama Julie. Mas também há outro mascote chamado Remo, que foi uma homenagem a um avô que morreu de um inscrito que é fã do canal. Remo é amigo da Carla. A Fazenda Chumerei está crescendo a cada episódio que se passa, mais e mais. Uma coisa que não havia em um vai haver em outro ou vice e verça. Pac e Mike tiveram obstáculos enormes para poder expandir a plantação e a fábrica, que seriam as montanhas, mas com a ajuda da Carla, eles tiveram sorte, com a Carla Plus e a Carla normal, destruir toda as montanhas que os impediam de expandir. Agora há novas construções na fazenda. A Nova ChumeCompany e o museu TazerCraft. A Nova ChumeCompany seria um lugar totalmente industrial onde eles trabalhariam para avançar em "ostentação", multiplicando minérios e criando novas ultilidades. Um exemplo de item que eles criaram na ChumeCompany desta série, é a Carla Paula (Quarry Plus), que é uma Carla muito mais eficiente, um upgrade da Carla. Na ChumeCompany Pac e Mike também avançam em indústria e armazenamento, com suas wind turbines (energia eólica) e suas máquinas de energia movida a calor, e também seus 'lots of lots' de barris, guardando uma gigantesca quantidade de minérios conseguidos pela Carla. Também há o Museu TazerCraft, que é um planejamento de museu em que Pac e Mike vão colocar uma gigantesca maioria (provavelmente todos) de mascotes do canal TazerCraft, como Gutin, Carla, Pedro, Toin, Dogão, Vanderlei, Tião, Paracetamau, Espada Chumei e Xerê, etc. ---- > Base dos Guerreiros da Escuridão Em breve - - - - - ---- > Casa da Carla Em breve - - - - ---- > Casa no TazerCraft Adventure Em breve - - - - - ---- Se lembrar de algum lugar que não seja os dos tópicos acima, por favor me mande lá no Twitter: @SrDougk Sobre o criador desta página Olá! Meu nome é Douglas Câmara e eu tenho 13 anos. Meu Twitter: @SrDougk [ Me verá como SrDøug #ADR ~(°³°~) ] Meu nickname no Minecraft: SrWizard Meu Skype: odindobem Passar bem! :D Importante: Por motivos de segurança, a wiki foi modificada agora para que ninguém mais além do criador possa mudar as informações. Obrigado. :) Atividade Recente Por motivos de segurança, a wiki foi modificada agora para que ninguém mais além do criador possa mudar as informações. Obrigado. :) Category:Browse Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Find videos about your topic by exploring Wikia's Video Library. Category:Browse